


Green Eggs and Ham Without Any Green Eggs or Ham.

by SpaceWaffleHouseTM



Series: One Shots from the Waffle House [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: CRACK AS FUCK DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, Dr. Seuss AU, F/M, I Do Not Like Green Eggs and Ham, My Crowning Achievement., Pure and utter crack, STOLEN DR SEUSS LINES TURNED VERY NASTY, childhood ruined, i'm so sorry mom, this is stupid as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouseTM
Summary: Drabble depicting all of the places Ben would have sex with Rey.





	Green Eggs and Ham Without Any Green Eggs or Ham.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I was sober. I was stone cold sober. I was just bored.

SAY! BEN LIKES HAVING SEX WITH REY!

HE DOES! HE LIKES IT, SAM-I-AM!

AND BEN WOULD FUCK HER IN A BOAT

AND IF IT SINKS THEYLL FUCK AND FLOAT 

AND BEN WILL FUCK HER IN THE RAIN. 

AND IN THE DARK. 

AND ON A TRAIN. 

AND IN A CAR. 

AND IN A TREE. 

IT IS SO GOOD, SO GOOD, YOU SEE! 

SO BEN WILL FUCK HER IN A BOX. 

AND BEN WILL FUCK HER ON THE ROCKS 

BEN WILL FUCK HER IN A HOUSE. 

AND BEN WILL TEAR APART HER BLOUSE 

AND BEN WILL EAT HER HERE OR THERE 

SAY! BEN WILL EAT REY ANYWHERE! 

BEN DOES SO LIKE SEX WITH REY 

THANK YOU! THANK YOU, SAM I AM.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading my shit post.


End file.
